


Loganamnosis

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [15]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: forgetting something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: Hikari couldn't remember!~(Hikari-centric)
Series: V-Tamers [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Loganamnosis

**Author's Note:**

> Loganamnosis: An obsession with remembering a forgotten word

There was this one thing. 

One thing, that Hikari just couldn’t remember.

It was a word, she knew that.

And she knew her brother had told it to her.

But what was it?

_Just forget about it._ Her mother said, buried in papers. _You’ll remember it eventually._

Hikari’s eyebrows furrowed. But she didn’t _want_ to forget about it! She wanted to know what her brother had said!

And she would figure it out, too!

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the day Taichi was in the digital world, which in this universe was before his adventure with Agumon and everyone else. What word she forgot is up to you, although I like to think the word was loganamnosis for extra irony.


End file.
